1. Technical Art
A system and method for analyzing human conversations to provide data on behavior trending is disclosed, for example for voice conversations.
2. Description of Related Art
Call tracking technology systems (such as Call Tracking Systems available from Mongoose Metrics, LLC, Independence, Ohio) are used to improve online and offline marketing. Such systems use underlying technologies which take a digital call recording and convert it into computer readable text strings.
One method is large vocabulary continuous speech recognition (LVCSR). LVCSR receives an input digital call and fully transcribes the call into text based on a full dictionary of the language in question.
An alternate method is phonetic matching. Phonetic matching receives an input digital recording and searches for specific phrases, returning matching and confidence.